


Scented

by nhpw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Scenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: Cas' favorite thing in the world is the scent of *happy omega.*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know what this is. It popped into my head last night and I hammered it out in like 5 minutes. I really just wanted to write some happy domestic Destiel bliss. :)

Castiel's favorite thing in the world was Dean’s  _ happy omega _ scent. It was unlike anything else he’d ever smelled: Sweet like honey, but faint, like it was drifting in on a late spring breeze, and warm in a way that made Cas picture honey still in the combs when he breathed it in deep.

It was different from Dean’s unmistakable scent of  _ horny omega _ , still coming in on that spring breeze, but pungent, strong, tinged with cinnamon in a way that zinged through Castiel's veins and headed straight for the most primitive part of his Alpha brain.  _ Fuckmatebreed _ sang through his cerebral cortex on a loop at the first hint of that cinnamon spice in Dean’s scent - always had, from the first time he’d smelled it - and now that they were mated, his instincts ran deeper and threw riffs like  _ protect _ and  _ nurture _ into the familiar chant.

And it wasn't like Dean’s heat scent, not at all, because Dean’s heat scent carried way more distress than happiness in its aroma - at least at first.  _ Happy omega _ didn't usually hit Cas’ senses during a heat until he’d fucked and knotted Dean at least a couple of times, and they were tied together, both running high on mating hormones as Cas pumped Dean full of Alpha seed and Dean, in turn, clamped down around the knot, milking it for more.

It was the seed that sated Dean - Cas knew that. He understood the biology of it: An omega's need to be bred was innate, and the emergence of a heat was that instinct bubbling up into their blood. It could drive an omega to insanity, he’d heard, to not be knotted during a heat.

Not that conception had to occur to satisfy the omega, of course - plenty of omegas swore by heat suppressants and birth control that gave them control over their lives and made them perfectly functional members of society - but they had to at least go through the motions. 

At any rate, for Dean, experience said they had another round to go, maybe two, before Dean would stop smelling like distress, like something had gone sour in the honeycomb. Which was why, as they lay tied after only one knotting and Dean let out a soft  _ hmmmm  _ of contentment, Cas scented the air and turned to frown at his mate.

Dean was beaming, in the instant before he bubbled up a laugh from somewhere deep in his gut.

_ Happy omega _ . But something else, too. Something new and serene, like… 

Cas sniffed again.

It was like the warm breeze he’d always associated with Dean was blowing in a late spring rain, fresh, clean, filled with promise.

“So that's what you smell like when you're catching?”

“I think so.”

“I like it.”

“I'm glad.”

Cas hummed into the next silent beat, then huffed a laugh as Dean’s channel squeezed his knot again. “A little greedy, aren't you?”

“For you? Always.”

Cas laughed more fully and rolled without pulling out. Dean bucked up and Cas kissed him deeply and started a gentle thrusting. He bent his head to inhale the new scent from Dean’s neck, where it was sharpest. “Gonna fill you with pups,” he growled, and then frowned at himself. That wasn't a phrase he’d uttered, not ever - he was far more civilized than that. “I…”

But Dean just laughed and bucked his hips impatiently. “Mission accomplished, Alpha. Now you're just showing off.”

“You’re gonna be a mouthy pregnant omega, aren't you?”

“Would you expect any less?”

“Of course not.” Their lips met again, and tongues tangled as Cas picked up his speed minutely. 

“Mmmm… there it is.”

“There what is?”

Dean scented the air again and nodded. “That’s my favorite smell.”

“What is?”

“ _ Happy Alpha _ . It's like… mmmmm… warm roasted nuts and ozone.”

“Ozone?” Now it was Cas’ turn to laugh, but only for a beat. “You smell like fresh honey when you’re happy.”

“And now?”

“Hmmm?”

“What do I smell like now?”

Cas paused his thrusts and looked down to consider the face of his mate, and his words. “Beginnings,” he said at last. 

“Happy ones?”

“Of course.”


End file.
